Diego Brando
Diego Brando, a.k.a DIO, is a secondary antagonist from Part 7 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He's a genius jockey from England. Background Since he was a child, Diego had a talent for relating to horses - even seemingly untameable ones would allow themselves be handled by him. Diego's parents were financially weak and attempted to dispose of him as a baby. However, his mother felt guilty, and risked her own life to save him from drowning, upon which his alcoholic father left them both. His mother changed her surname to "Brando" and became employed by a farm, but she and Diego lived in poverty in the stables. Five years later, the man that had arranged her employment demanded sexual favors from her, and upon her refusal, sabotaged their means to get food. No matter how hard the times he and his mother fell on, she refused to discard of what little dignity they had left – she taught Diego that eating out of shoes due to lack of proper dishes was unacceptable. Partly from her example, Diego developed a strong sense of pride. Another year later, his young mother died of the tetanus infection, which Diego (at the time 6 years old) believes to be a result from the humiliation they had to suffer. The boy grew up resenting everyone who abandoned them and swore to himself to get revenge against the man who had harassed his mother. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - Scary Monsters:' A transformation-based Stand that he inherited from Dr. Ferdinand. It possesses several abilities related to dinosaurs. **'Transformation:' Diego himself can transform into a dinosaur, which gives him incredible speed and strength. **'Infection:' Scary Monsters can also be used to turn humans, animals, and even things into dinosaurs, ranging from Velociraptors to Tyrannosaurus Rex. These dinosaurs obey every single one of his commands. **'Fossilize:' Diego demonstrates the ability to not only turn other beings into dinosaurs but, if he wishes to do so, alter them into a hardened dormant state much like a fossil. The ability can be used a variety of ways, from fusing a being into a structure like a rock or tree as a camouflage to shaping the fossilized being into something more creative like candle holders. Equipment *'Gastroliths:' Diego has several rocks inside of his stomach to help him digest food, but he can also regurgitate them and use them as a weapon. Feats Strength *Tail-swiped Gyro Zeppeli out of a building. *Knocked away two velociraptors with a single tail swing. *Managed to damage Funny Valentine. *Split Funny Valentine's wrists with his bare hands. *Killed two copies Funny Valentine with a single attack. *Easily killed a bear. Speed *Capable of trapping flies in midair. *Dodged Johnny Joestar's nail shots at point-blank distance. *Dodged Gyro's steel ball at point-blank distance. *Dodged hits from Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. *Caught up to a train on foot. Durability *Withstood damage from Johnny's nail shots. *Survived getting hit by steelballs and thrown into a wall. Skill *Easily ride on horses that wer considered untameable. *Was an ace jockey at a young age. *Able to turn his head 180 degrees. Weaknesses *He can't see things that are not moving. Fun Facts *His Stand's name could be a reference to the David Bowie song, Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shapeshifters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sportsmen Category:Shueisha Category:British Characters Category:Deceased